


Plotting in the library

by ThatGreekLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, Other, The Quibbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreekLady/pseuds/ThatGreekLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin boys discuss after Harry exposes their fathers as Death Eaters in the Quibbler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting in the library

Theodore Nott had noticed that something was off. Many students in the school gathered in small groups whispering but they all stopped whenever he walked nearby and started looking at him like they were scared he would attack them. Usually he wouldn't think too much about it, viewing Slytherins with suspicions was not uncommon, but this time, even some Slytherins were acting weirdly.  
Annoyed and frowning he entered the library hoping to get some homework done and he wondered what Crabbe and Goyle were doing there. If you asked him the day before, he would tell you those two didn't even know the way to the library.  
"Theodore, just the person I wanted to see."  
He turned and saw Draco Malfoy sitting at a table, patting at a seat next to him. Great, as if my day couldn't get any worse, he thought.  
He sat down next to Malfoy, looking tired. "What do you want, Draco?"  
"I know how you live in your own world and usually have no clue about what's going on in the school, so I'm going to enlighten you," he said handing him some magazine, "try not to get to angry, we don't want to attract attention here."  
He stared at the magazine in his hands with disbelief, "you want me to read Witch Weekly?"  
"We transfigured the cover idiot, look inside. You really have no idea what's going on, do you?"  
Theodore turned the pages and gasped.  
HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE NIGHT ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN.  
He started reading, the color draining from his face. When he finished, he threw the paper away and put his hands on his head. Potter had named his father as a Death Eater, that's why people were staring at him at the corridors. Theo suspected something really, but to see it written like this...  
"So?" Asked Malfoy impatiently.  
"So..."  
"How do we retaliate? We can't let that attention-whore get away with spouting shit about our fathers?" Malfoy's nostrils were flaring and his eyes closed into slits. He was fuming with anger.  
"It's all lies," said Goyle , "my father is not a Death Eater."  
Crabbe looked at him surprised. "Ehh, yes he is Greg."  
"Oh, I thought we weren't supposed to talk about it," Goyle had a weird expression on his face, like the conversation was too hard for him to grasp.  
Draco looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
"Idiots," he whispered, "lower your tone and sit down. What matters is what we will do next."  
"We could beat him up," suggested Goyle.  
"No, we should stun him and carry his body to the Forbidden Forest ,cover him in blood and let him get eaten by the thestrals," said Crabbe who seemed excited at the thought.  
Malfoy looked like he was considering it.  
"Are you all nuts?" Said Nott , "I can already imagine the next headline: The kids of the Death Eaters attack the boy who lived."  
"There won't be evidence if the body gets eaten," insisted Crabbe.  
"No, Theo is right, I got a better idea," said Malfoy but suddenly his face turned into a mask of hatred. Theo looked behind his back and he saw Granger and Potter obviously talking about them.  
“It’s alright Crabbe, they’ll get what they deserve,” whispered Malfoy to Crabbe who looked like he was ready to jump and beat up the Gryffindors.  
“Alright, listen to the plan,” continued Malfoy when the Gryffindors disappeared from their sight, “we’ll use Umbridge.”  
“What do you mean we?” Asked Nott who had no intention to get involved in some crazy plot of Malfoy’s.  
“From now on you’ll be watching Potter’s every move, we need to find out where they’re having their little club..”  
“What club?” Asked Nott but was ignored again.  
“…and I’ll talk to Umbridge and convince her to give us some power to put Potter in his place. Perhaps we’ll create our own group of special forces. How should we name it? How about the Inquisitorial Squad? That sounds pretty classy.”  
“Will we have power to beat them up?” Asked Goyle.  
“With Dumbledore here, probably not, but I’ll convince her to give us the authority to remove House Points. Oh, that would be hilarious,” said Malfoy smirking evilly.  
“It will never happen. The Inquisitorial Squad, really? Not even Umbridge would do something so stupid,” said Nott rolling his eyes.  
“Dolores will understand. Someone needs to help her gets things in order in this useless, anarchistic school,” said Malfoy.  
“It’s Dolores now?” Asked Nott disgusted.  
“How about it Theodore, if the Inquisitorial Squad gets created you owe me a favor, if it doesn’t I will owe you a favor within reason of course.”  
“No, thanks I pass. I will never underestimate the craziness of this school,” said Theo, “now excuse me gentlemen, I have studying to do.” He bowed sarcastically and left.  
“That guy really gets on my nerves sometimes, too bad since he’s from such a good family, Draco shook his head and smirked, ”now where were we? Oh, yes, I’ll go talk to Dolores about my ideas.”


End file.
